Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet together again/The battle to save Agrabah
Here is how the final battle for Agrabah begins in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. At the far blizzard distance, the pillar crashes and rolls until it finally comes to a stop. Aladdin: Abu? Abuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! As he looks back at a shivering pile of snow, he could find Abu burried in the snow. Aladdin: Oh, this is all my fault, I should have freed the genie when I had the chance. (digs out Abu and crads him inside his vest) Abu! Are you okay? Abu: Uh huh! Aladdin: I’m sorry, Abu! I made a mess of everything, somehow. I gotta go back and set things right. So, he started to walk through the snow, and he eventually steps on a frozen Carpet. Aladdin: Carpet! Aladdin looks up and sees Carpet is pinned by the pillar, he then tugs to try and free him. He can’t do it, so, he begins to remove snow from the base of the pillar. Aladdin: Abu, start digging! That’s it! Finally, enough snow has been removed, and the pillar begins to roll. Aladdin runs away, looks back, then slides into place. The pillar rolls over him, and when it is gone, he and Abu are left sitting in the patch of snow made by the window of the pillar. Aladdin: Yeah! All right! (looks up at his turban, made out of scared Abu) At last, Carpet shakes off the snow and rushes over to pick them up. Aladdin: Now, back to Agrabah! Let’s go! Meanwhile in Agrabah, Iago has the sultan tied up like a marionette, and Jasmine is chained next to the throne. Iago: Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here’s your cracker. Shove ‘em all right down your throat. Here, have lots! Jasmine: Stop it! Jafar, leave him alone! As Iago stops for a second, then continues. Jafar: It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine. (takes a bite out of the apple she is holding) A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world. (waves his finger and a crown appears) What do you say, My dear? Why, (as Jasmine picks up a glass of wine) with you as my queen... Jasmine: (throws the splash of wine in his face) Never! Jafar: (groans) I’ll teach you some respect! (as Jasmine fell back and he raises his hand to slap her but stops) No, Genie, I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me. Mona: You can't be serious. Back with Aladdin, he was racing back into town. Aladdin: There's the palace! In the palace, Genie tries to correct Jafar with the genie rules. Genie: (as William F. Buckley again) Ah, master, there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo... Jafar: Don’t talk back to me, You big blue lout! You will do what I order you to do, Slave! Max Goof: Hate to burst your bubbles, Jafar, but genies can't make anybody fall in love with anyone else. Jafar: Well, what else can I do, just make Jasmine fall in love with me with my magic? During thier conversation, Jasmine looks up and sees Aladdin in the window, motioning her to play along. Jasmine: Jafar! (stands and puts the crown on her head) I never realized how incredibly handsome you are. Pete: You're kidding me! Jafar: (as Genie's jaw drops) That’s better. (pulls his jaw up like a shade) Now, Pussycat, tell me more about... myself. Jasmine: You’re tall, dark, well dressed... Just then, Mickey spotted Aladdin jumping down with Abu which gave him an idea. Mickey Mouse: Sylvia, see if you can work your magic while I get out my sorcerery outfit and hat. Sylvia Marpole: I'll try, Mickey! With Jafar distracted, Sylvia magically freed the rest of Mickey and his friends with her staff in her hand. Genie: Al! Al, little buddy! Aladdin: Shh! Genie: (literally zips his mouth shut, then unzips it) Al, I can’t help you, (as his head turns into Jafar’s, then back) I work for senor psychopath now. What're you gonna do? Aladdin: Hey, I’m a street rat, remember? (rezips his mouth) I’ll improvise. Mickey Mouse: (coming up to Aladdin) We got your back, Aladdin. Aladdin: Come on. Riku: Right So, Aladdin, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Kairi, Axel, Terra, Roxas, and Xion slides down a pile of coins and hides closer. Jafar: Go on. Jasmine: And your beard... is so... twisted! She has her arms around him, pretending to twist with her finger, but she is actually motioning for Aladdin, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Kairi, Axel, Terra, Roxas, and Xion to come over. He makes his move when Iago sees them. Iago: Jaf... (as Abu grabs him and covers his mouth) mmmmmm! Jafar: And the street rat? Jasmine: What street rat? They are about to kiss when Iago manages to knock over a bowl, Jafar turns to look, but Jasmine grabs him back and kisses him. Aladdin, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Kairi, Axel, Terra, Roxas, and Xion looks disgusted as well as Iago and Abu. Iago and Abu: Yuck! Jafar: That was... (sees Aladdin’s reflection in her crown) You!! Jafar zapped them, Jasmine then rushed to him. Jafar: How many times do I have to kill you, Boy!? As Jafar throws her to the ground, Aladdin rushes and grabs the staff. Aladdin: Get the lamp! Jafar: No! Ah, ah, ah, Princess! (zaps her into an hourglass) Your time is up! Aladdin: Jasmine! Then, the sand begins to fall from the top onto her. Mickey Mouse: Come on, Fellas! Donald Duck: The lamp! Jafar: (firing quicksand under Donald and Goofy) Does it give you a sinking feeling? Mickey Mouse: Donald! Goofy! Goofy: We're sinking! Max Goof: Dad! Iago: Oh, nice shot, Jaf... (got knocked out by Abu as he rushes for the lamp) Jafar: Don’t toy with me! (zapped him into a toy monkey) Aladdin: Abu! Just as Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Kairi, Axel, Terra, Roxas, and Xion tried to get to the lamp, Jafar blasted them using ropes to tie them all up. Jafar: You fools are in the end of your rope! Sora: Riku! Aqua! Ventus! Kairi! Axel! Terra! Roxas! Xion! Xion: Sora! Kairi: We can't break free! Then, Mickey hopped on Carpet as he grabbed the lamp. Jafar: Things are unraveling fast now, Boy. Carpet is zapped and unravels, Mickey fell to the ground as Aladdin again rushes for the lamp. Sora: Carpet! Mickey! Jafar: Get the point? As their path is blocked by large swords sticking in the floor, Jafar grabbed the lamp and laughs hideously. Aladdin then pulls a sword out of the floor with Mickey by his side. Mickey Mouse: You won't prevail this time, Jafar! Jafar: I’m just getting warmed up! (breathes a ring of fire around them) Aladdin: Are you afraid to fight us yourself, You cowardly snake!? Jafar: A snake, am I? Perhaps you’d like to see how... (smiles broadly as a snake’s tongue come out from behind his teeth) snake-like I can be! He then turns into a giant cobra, and the ring of fire around Aladdin, Mickey, and Sora becomes part of the snake encircling Aladdin, Mickey, and Sora. Jafar makes moves on them, and on the third try, Aladdin swings the sword and hits Jafar with Genie cheerleaders are wearing "A" sweaters. Genie: Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake! Stick that sword into that snake! Jafar: You stay out of thissss! Genie: (waving a tiny pennant with a "J" on it weakly) Jafar, Jafar, he’s our man, if he can’t do it, GREAT! Aladdin, Mickey, and Sora uses the distraction to make a break for the hourglass where Jasmine is trapped. However, Jafar sees this and blocks the path. Aladdin is thrown away, and he loses his sword. Jasmine: Aladdin! Mickey Mouse: We gotta help Jasmine! Aladdin: You two watch my back! Sora: You got it, Aladdin! So, Mickey fought off the weasels while Aladdin jumps on a large gem and slides across the floor, grabbing the sword on his way. He turns a corner, but the pursuing snake cannot, and the front half of Jafar crashes through a wall and hangs outside the palace. Aladdin jumps up on the snake’s back and stabs it. Jafar screams in agony. Aladdin again tries to free the princess. Aladdin: Jasmine, hang on! He is about to hit the glass with his sword when Jafar grabs him with his coils, Mickey then had to help Aladdin as he forced the weasels far away from him and rushes to help him. Jafar: (laughs hideously) You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth! Iago: (with Genie coming up behind him) Squeeze him, Jafar! Squeeze him like a... (gets elbowed out of the way) Awk! Sora: We're coming, Aladdin! Mickey Mouse: Hey, Jafar! With one zap of his lightning magic, he blinded Jafar with his coils releaseing Aladdin as he breaks the hourglass and freed Jasmine. Jasmine: (coughing) Mickey Mouse: Jasmine, are you okay? Jasmine: I'm fine, Mickey, thanks to Aladdin. But then, Jafar had them cornered with his coils. Jafar: I had just about enough with you and the keyblade boy, Mickey Mouse! (looks at Aladdin) And as for you, Boy, you're nothing without the genie! Mickey Mouse: The genie! (gets an idea) The genie! The genie has more power than you’ll ever have! (secretly winks at Aladdin) Jafar: What!? Aladdin: It's true, Jafar! He gave you your power, he can take it away! Genie: Al, what are you doing? Why are you and Mickey bringing me into this? Sora: Better face the facts, Jafar! You may be powerful, but you’re still just second best! Jafar: You’re right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long! (circling around Genie) Genie: They're crazy. They're a little punch drunk. (with his hand turned into a snake and he hits his head with it) One too many hits with the snake. Jafar: Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie! Genie: (reluctantly) All right, I guess I have no choice. Your wish is my command, Master. Way to go, Fellas. So, Genie zaps Jafar with the last blast brand lightning bolt. His snake form dissipates and he turns into a genie. Jafar: Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power! Jasmine: (to Aladdin, Mickey, and Sora) What have you two done? Mickey Mouse: Don't worry, Jasmine, you'll see! Sora: There's more to the next part! Aladdin: They're right, Jasmine! Trust me! As the black lamp appears at Jafar’s base, he wass busy conjuring. Jafar: The universe is mine to command, to control! Aladdin: Not so fast, Jafar! Aren’t you forgetting something? Jafar: (looks down questioningly) Huh? Mickey Mouse: You wanted to be a genie, you got it! Jafar: (as the shcakles appear on his wrists) What!? Sora: And everything that goes with it! Jafar: No! NO!!! Iago: I’m gettin’ out of here! Sora: Phenomenal cosmic powers! As Iago tries to fly away, he got sucked in with Jafar into the lamp. Iago: You’re the genie, I don’t want... (got inside the lamp) Aladdin: Itty bitty living space. Merlock: Argh! You haven't seen the last of us, Mickey! (as the portal opens as he and his lackeys escaped) Mickey Mouse: They'll be back, they'll always do. Genie: Al, you little genius, you! Mennie Mouse: Oh, Mickey, how clever of you, Sora, and Aladdin! Just then, Abu turns back to normal, Carpet reravels, Donald and Goofy are free from the quicksand, Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Kairi, Axel, Terra, Roxas, and Xion are free from the ropes, Jasmine, the Sultan, and Rajah are standing together. Rajah jumps up into the arms of the Sultan. Then, they are all transformed. The Sultan is crushed because of the weight of the new him. The palace reappears where it used to be in the city. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225